


I Want Love

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, horny! Louis, mentions of elounor - Freeform, numb! Niall, pining! Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Niall (kind of) struggles with his choices in lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Love

A knock on the door, was what startled Niall. He hadn't ordered room service, nor did he think the other guys in the band would rush to knock at his door. He, was rather, fed up right now. He was fed up with being single, of being alone. He just wanted... love. 

 

_I want love, but it's impossible_

_A man like me, so irresponsible_

_A man like me, is dead in places_

_Other men feel liberated_

 

"Hi." 

"Liam. Hey." 

"Can I come in?" 

Niall nodded. "Yeah." He opened the door a little wider, and stepped aside, so that Liam could come inside the rather small hotel room. 

"S-so, I-I..." 

"Jeez, calm down, Payno. No need to be nervous. Is jus' me, yeah?" Niall tried to calm Liam down, because he was rather nervous. Niall could tell that much. "Deep breaths there, Payno." 

"Ye-yeah." Liam squeaked. He took a deep breath, then another. "So, I've noticed you've been a little down lately..." 

Niall nodded. 

"And I-I, I don't, I mean, I can't... It hurts to see you hurt and down, ya know?" 

Niall just shrugged. "I do me job, though, Liam." 

"Yeah, but... Oh, fuck it. Niall... Iminlovewithyou." Liam mumbled and spoke rather fast.

"Wha'?"

"Iminlovewithyou." Liam still mumbled, a blush evident on his cheeks, and still not really looking at Niall.

"Slower, please, Payno." Niall smiled at Liam.

"Niall..." Pleading brown eyes met the blue. "I-I'm in love. With you. I love you, Niall." 

 

_And I can't love, shot full of holes_

_Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold_

_Don't feel nothing, just old scars_

_Toughening up around my heart_

 

Niall said he needed time to think, because fuck it. Damn Liam and his feelings. Damn Liam for not telling him sooner. Damn him for not telling Liam sooner that he was in love with him too. Has been in love ever since he laid his eyes on him. But he had let go of Liam when he realised that Liam was sickenly in love with girls. First Danielle, and then Sophia. And Niall was done with romance. With flowers, poems, and being put on a pedestal. Because Liam just couldn't help himself. Because that's the kind of boyfriend and romantic Liam Payne was. 

_'Meet me in my room. Ten minutes. Nx'_

 

_I want love, won't break me down_

_Won't brick up, won't fence me in_

_I want a love that don't mean a thing_

_I want love_

 

Louis smiled at the text. He was in for a good fuck this time. Because Niall had been miserable the entire day, and the more miserable Niall was, the harder it was for Louis to keep his desires in check. 

He knocked on the door, and Niall was already naked, stroking his cock.

"Hey," Louis smiled.

"Hi," Niall couldn't hold back the blush.  

Louis hurried to take his own clothes off. He had been half hard the entire day, and his cock demanded release. 

"You've been opening yourself up, yeah?" Louis asked.

Niall just nodded. He hadn't really. Not fully, entirely, anyway. He wanted it to hurt. He needed it. He wanted to feel it burn. He needed it. No, not just wanted and needed it, he craved it. He even felt like he deserved it. When he had told Liam he couldn't be with him, Liam had just looked broken. Like he was broken beyond repair. 

With Louis, it was quick fuck. No feelings involved. Not lovey-dovey feelings anyway. 

"I love you Niall, you know I do, it's just... I love Eleanor more, yeah?"

Yeah, Niall knew just perfectly that Louis loved Eleanor more than him.

 

_So bring it on, I've been bruised_

_Don't give me love this clean and smooth_

_I'm ready for the rougher stuff_

_No sweet romance, I've had enough_

 

Niall still felt guilty whenever Liam looked at him lovingly, with his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes, so full of emotion and love that it actually hurt. But Niall was certain that he did the right the thing. Because he couldn't handle the love Liam possessed for him. He could handle the little bits and pieces Louis gave him just fine. No, no more sweet romance for Niall. He preferred the 'fuck and then leave' Louis gave him anyway. Who says love has to be traditional, anyway? 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my favourite Sir Elton John song... And yeah... I don't even know why this happened...! Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling and whatnot, or even the lyrics). See any, let me know :)


End file.
